


Steady

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [65]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday Presents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick takes Greg out for an anniversary/dinner date
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Kudos: 21





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr: What do you think happens the first time Nick orders for Greg at a restaurant? Like he finally gets the drink order right but he probably hasn't mastered the food yet.

It was their first anniversary.

Well, first three month anniversary. 

And it was a dual celebration, really, because it was Greg’s birthday.

They were treating themselves to a fancy dinner at one of the most exquisite restaurants Las Vegas had to offer. Both of them had expensive tastes but Nick didn’t mind, rationalized the high price with the low, reserved amount of spending he had done in the weeks prior to save up for it. 

It was a surprise, Nick even blindfolded him on the way to the restaurant, and just when Nick thought he had nothing left to offer, their waiter came up and asked for their order. 

“And you, sir, what would you like?” 

“I’ll have–” Greg began with his mouth hanging open, but Nick held up a hand to silence him.

“He’ll have the rack of lamb with asparagus risotto.” 

“Well, you got the restaurant right, the drink right…and now…you got my _food_ right?”

“Nick Stokes, mind reader,” Nick grinned with a hand on his chest, leaning forward into the table as he reached for his glass of wine. 

“And I thought _I_ was the psychic one,” Greg winked as he buttered a dinner roll. Nick chuckled into his glass and gently set it down, before reaching for Greg’s hand.

“Seriously, Greg, I just…you mean a lot to me, and I feel like in these last few months, we’ve…gotten very close, a-and I was just wondering if, uhm…”

“Oh, God, don’t tell me you’re proposing to me already,” Greg half-joked, though Nick could feel his rapid pulse in his wrist. 

“Nah, nah,” Nick bowed his head, licked his lips. “Just…wanted to know if you…wanted to…you know, take it to the…next level?”

“What, like going steady?” Greg jabbed playfully, which made Nick blush. 

“Well, I don’t know if my bed frame could take things… _steady.”_

Greg’s eyes widened, and Nick bit down on his lower lip, leaning back in his chair and relishing the look on Greg’s face.

“Garcon! Check please!” Greg squeaked, raising his hand in the air, and both men fell into contagious, bubbly laughter. 

“I’m serious, man, if, uh…you wanted to skip dessert…” Greg whispered after the waiter had come back, not to give them their check, but rather their meal.

Nick’s smile grew as he kept chewing on his steak, and a gentle waggle of his eyebrows told Greg that he would have plenty of dessert at home.


End file.
